Look What You Made Me Do
Season 1 Week 1 PoV The episode starts with The Bro Code planning on who to target this week. At first, Justice suggested on targeting Jessie. However, Scotty, Oscar and Jarrod disagreed on Justice's decision and then Oscar said to target Jocelyn instead because she's stronger. Then by a unanimous decision, the boys agreed on targeting Jocelyn if she stays on the block. After the veto ceremony, the Bro Code stayed loyal to their plan and kept their eye on targeting Jocelyn. Jarrod started to campaign to his clique to get the votes to send Jocelyn packing. Jocelyn tried to get Rosanna and Rachel (the two who hate Jessie the most) to vote to save her. Before the voting, Heidi wanted to check to see if Toni was actually a man. This lead to Toni starting a tirade with Heidi and told her to shut the fuck up. Then she gave her two middle fingers (which were pixelated) and walked off. Then Heidi got a bottle of champagne and started whisking it around the kitchen, soaking some of the other houseguests. Veto Players * Rain Monroe (HoH) * Jessie Yoshida (Nominee) * Jocelyn Baxfield (Nominee) * Heidi Webster (Random Draw) * Jarrod Gaffrey (Random Draw) * Oscar Roberts (Random Draw) PoV Challenge The houseguests had to put cardboard cutouts of Taylor Swift in order from oldest to newest, then once they've think they have got the correct order, they must run to the buzzer to confirm their answer. First houseguest to put their cutouts in the correct order, wins the Golden Power of Veto! Heidi was the winner, after Jocelyn buzzed in first, but got the order incorrect. Veto Ceremony At the Veto Ceremony, Heidi decided to not use the Power of Veto, leaving the nominees the same. The Final Nominees were Jessie and Jocelyn. Eviction Jocelyn was evicted by a vote of 10-3. How The Votes Fell Nancy - Jessie Julian - Jocelyn Court - Jocelyn Toni - Jocelyn Jarrod - Jocelyn Treasure - Jocelyn London - Jocelyn Rosanna - Jessie Oscar - Jocelyn Heidi - Jocelyn Justice - Jocelyn Rachel - Jessie Scotty - Jocelyn Trivia * London complained in the diary room on how that whore Heidi ruined her favorite top with the champagne. ** Followed by Jessie having to complain about getting her LA Generals jersey stained, and now has to wear her away jersey. * Toni seriously wants to get Heidi out of the house after calling her a transvestite. * Jocelyn tried to form alliances with houseguests from the Brains Clique and the Models Clique, but was unsuccessful. * The title of this episode is based on the title of the Taylor Swift song Look What You Made Me Do Quotes Justice: Ok men, we need to target Jessie this week. Scotty: Hmmm... I don't know about that... Oscar: Yeah, let's leave Jessie alone this week. Jarrod: Plus Jocelyn seems to be the stronger player than Jessie. Justice: Ok fine, we target Jocelyn. Jocelyn: I know that you Rosanna and you Rachel are the two girls who hate Jessie the most right? Rachel: Yep, and I've stuck firecrackers up her nostrils when we were kids. Rosanna: Ugh, hate her! Jocelyn: Anyways, I need you two to help campaign to get Jessie out of the house. Rachel: Definitely! Rachel: (Diary Room) Yeah, so I hope Yao Ming stays over Taylor Swift London: Heidi, what are you doing? Heidi: I need to tell Toni that she's actually a he! London: I don't think that's a good idea. Jessie: Yeah, it's best to stay away from Toni for now. Heidi: Hey Toni, are you sure you have a penis under your vag? Toni: What the fuck? Heidi: That's right sweetie, go flash us your dick like the man you are! Toni: Oh my god, you're such a fake bitch, shut the fuck up, shut the FUCK UP! Heidi: Go check yourself in the mirror honey Toni: (flips two middle fingers) SHUT THE FUCK UP, you're being such a bitch Heidi! Heidi: Hey I have a bottle of champagne here, and I'm just going to whisk this shit around in 3, 2, 1... (whisks the champagne around the kitchen) London: (Diary Room) Argh! That Heidi has seriously has to go! She has ruined my favorite top! This was the same top I wore the time I rode the mechanical bull at Outback Steakhouse and popped my boob out! Jessie: (Diary Room) Thanks a lot Heidi you bitch, you've ruined my home game jersey, now I'll have to wear my away jersey until the laundry is all clean Previous - I Got Swifted Next - Tombstone Tee Time Category:Episodes Category:Power Of Veto Category:Season 1